The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, turf, wood products, and public health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
The control of animal parasites in animal health is essential, especially in the areas of food production and companion animals. Existing methods of treatment and parasite control are being compromised due to growing resistance to many current commercial parasiticides. The discovery of more effective ways to control animal parasites is therefore imperative.
PCT Patent Publication WO 05/085216 discloses isoxazoline derivatives of Formula i as insecticides
wherein, inter alia, each of A1, A2 and A3 are independently C or N; G is a benzene ring; W is O or S; and X is halogen or C1-C6 haloalkyl.
The isoxazolines of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.